Being Controlled and Manipulated
by Insanatrix
Summary: When someone threatens to kill someone close to Raven, will she do what he wants? And what will Robin react to all of this? R&R!


Being Controlled and Manipulated

New story here! But, sadly, this doesn't mean that I got over my writer's block. Sorry. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I used to own the Titans; my brother just gave the contract to Warner Brothers for money.

Chapter 1: Threats

A silent figure phased out from the shadows. She walked across a pier and into an abandoned warehouse. Another figure stood waiting for her.

"You're late." He said coldly, narrowing his eyes. He stood by a chair, and, bound to the chair was –

"Nicole!" Raven exclaimed, rushing towards her. Nicole stirred a little at the mention of her name. Seeing her condition, Raven glared at Slade furiously.

"What have you done with her?" She demanded. Black magic engulfed random objects in the warehouse, making some float.

"Oh, I just had a little fun with your precious sister a while before you decided to show up." Slade sneered, oblivious to the floating objects behind him.

"You said you'd stop doing this to her if I do what you wanted." Raven hissed, tossing a CD at him. Slade caught it effortlessly.

"Yes. But you still haven't done what I wanted most." He taunted. Raven closed her eyes, knowing what to do…

Next morning at the Titans Tower –

Everything went as usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their 'Meat vs. Tofu' fight; Starfire was piling her pudding with mustard. Robin was reading some newspaper.

As Robin flipped through the pages of his newspaper, he felt as though something was missing. But what?

He folded his newspaper neatly and placed it on the table. He scanned the room, only to find that Raven was missing.

'She's probably up on the roof meditating.' He told himself. Nevertheless, he decided to check.

He stepped out of the elevator and was about to walk towards the edge of the roof when he realized that, surprisingly, there was no one.

'Weird. But she might be in her room.' Robin reassured himself before going back into the elevator.

At the abandoned warehouse –

Slade smiled in glee as his new apprentice walked out of the shadows.

"Well, my new apprentice, are you ready?"

"Yes, my master."

Titans Tower –

Robin walked hurriedly towards Raven's room. He knew Raven didn't like it, but he just wanted to know if she was alright.

Finally, he came to a halt outside her room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door a couple of times.

Receiving no answer, Robin knocked again. Silence.

"Raven? Are you in there?" He asked. Still receiving no answer, Robin busted the door with one swift kick. Walking in, he took a good peer at Raven's room.

"Raven?" He called. No answer. 'Maybe she's in the common room?'

Shaking his head, Robin went back to the common room. He was about to sit down on the couch and relax for a bit when the alarm blared.

Starfire flew in, closely followed by BB and Cyborg. Robin was already accessing the computer.

"So what's the prob, man?" Cyborg asked casually.

"Some explosions in the pier." Robin read.

"What's the problem with that?"

"The explosions came from an abandoned warehouse. According to the records, it isn't in use for at least three decades." Robin said, frowning. "Titans g – "

"But where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I was looking for her for the whole morning. Titans go!"

Abandoned warehouse –

The four titans rushed to the scene. Expecting something abnormal, they went into they battle stances. Slowly, Slade walked out from behind.

"Titans. Long time no see." He said, somewhat smiling.

"Slade. I should've known." Robin growled, the hatred evident in his voice.

"I see you have a missing member." Slade teased.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried, extending his bo-staff. Slade dodged it easily.

"Months we haven't seen each other, Robin, and you are still the same young boy I knew from the start." Slade tantalized, dodging yet another blow from Robin.

The others were fighting Slade's robots. Starfire tried blasting them with her starbolts but the robots seem unaffected. Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and smashed the robots to pieces, but the pieces came back together. Even Cyborg's sonic cannon did no harm to the robots.

"You must know, Robin, that your opponent isn't me today." Slade said, grabbing Robin's bo-staff. "You opponent happens to be a friend of yours."

With that, Raven stepped out of the shadows. Everyone stopped to look at her. She donned on her cloak and leotard, unlike Terra with her robotic suit.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried exasperatedly, running towards Raven and attempting to hug her. Raven put a force field around herself before Starfire was even close to her. Starfire's eyes widened in shock. However much Raven hated being hugged, she would never put a force field to stop her.

"What have you done with her?" Robin asked coldly, glowering at Slade.

"That, Robin, is none of your business. Attack him, Raven." Slade ordered, and Raven threw Robin to a wall with her powers. Beast Boy gasped. Cyborg rushed to Robin's side.

"How you doin', man?" Cyborg asked, helping Robin up. Robin didn't answer. He stared at Raven, his face contorted into anger and disbelieve. Raven, his best friend, a Titan, had betrayed them. And she was one to say about Terra's betrayal.

Raven was showing no signs of guilt as she attacked her other friends. She hurled black bolts at Starfire before the poor girl could utter a word. She fell on the ground with a 'thud' and blacked out.

Her attention turned to Beast Boy. Beast Boy was gawking at her in utter shock. His usual cheerfulness had vanished, Raven sensed, only to be replaced by pain, hatred and distrust. She engulfed him in her black magic and threw him at the wall, where he collided with Cyborg. BB instantly fainted, his facial expression clear as ever.

The next target was Cyborg. Cyborg lifted his sonic cannon.

"I'm sorry, Rae. But I have to." He said before reluctantly blasting her. Raven created a force field to block it.

"Is this all you've got, Cyborg? If so, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to blast you." Raven mimicked, sending blasts of black energy towards Cyborg's power generator. Cyborg immediately lost his consciousness.

To the last one – Robin. Raven advanced towards Robin. He was standing there, petrified, as he watched Raven tackled his team mates.

"Raven." He hissed, glowering at her.

"Robin. You're wondering why I'm here, with my master." Raven stated, looking at Robin.

"Why did you go to him, and betray us?" Robin asked, his voice shaking with fury.

"If I didn't, the consequences would be great." Raven replied, tossing several black bolts at him. Robin ducked, his eyes never leaving Raven's.

"What consequences? What would be even more horrible than losing all your friends and becoming evil?"

"There is. To lose the only member of your so-called family hurts more than losing your friends." Raven hissed, her eyes brimming with tears as she dodged another of Robin's attacks. Slade told her to kill him, and him only, but she didn't want to.

Robin continuously attacked Raven, while he tried to absorb what Raven had just told him. _To lose the only member of your so-called family hurts more than losing your friends. _Robin would never know how Raven felt – he didn't even have a family to call his own.

Raven began strike Robin with a hand-to-hand combat. Robin had trained her before, so her moves were similar to his. But, the longer they fought, her moves started to resemble those of Slade.

Who? Who made Raven betray them? Who made Raven turn them over to Slade?

A/N: First chapter here. I worked for this for a whole month. This is not a one-shot, but a three-shot, mind you. Next chapter will reveal things, and is written mostly on Raven's perspective. Just remember to review, OK?


End file.
